the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Evanora Lavigne
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical information |- | Full Name | Evanora Lavigne |- |'First Name Pronunciation' |EVAN-or-ah |- | Nickname(s) & Alias(es) | Evy, Wicked Bitch of the West |- | Homeland | Misthaven - Elysium |- | Occupation | Outcast and lone inhabitant of the Black Mountains |- | Born | 1082 AD |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical description |- | Race | Elf |- | Gender | Female |- | Height |5' 4" (1.63 m) |- | Hair color | Dark Brown |- | Eye color | Mahogany Brown |- | Spoken Languages | Elvish, Greek, English, The Old Religion |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents | *Hettie Lavigne - Mother *Grindwold Lavigne - Father |- | Siblings | *Nessanna 'Nessa' Lavigne - Younger Sister |- | Spouse(s) | *Fiyero |- | Children | *None |- | Other Family Members | *Doctendillamare 'Doc' Anarie - Cousin *Keras Ksenia (not a relative but her best friend) |} Evanora Lavigne was an advisor in King Proctor's court for many years. Her practice of magic and particularly her skills in the art of healing made her a valuable asset to the king. She was also the best friend of Princess Keras , and was one of the few who spoke out after the Princess' banishment. Proctor reacted to this outspokenness by banishing Evanora, along with Keras and anyone else who chose to defend the Princess, including Evy's sister Nessana and her cousin Doctendillamar. Keras fled to Gedrefed, but Evanora couldn't leave her beloved, Fiyero, and went to him instead. She and her younger sister and cousin all took refuge in his family home outside the city, whilst Evy tried to convince Fiyero to leave with them so that they could find Keras and stay with her, wherever she now was. Fiyero refused to leave the farm that had been in his family for generations, however, so Evanora stayed with him, though she sent Nessa and Doc on ahead to find Keras. For a time she was safe, but soon the guards were alerted and she was forced to flee. Fiyero was captured and tortured for information on where she now was, as the King had decided to punish her for defying his rule again. Fiyero was dragged out to a field, away from civilisation so that the people would not see what was done to him. He was then tortured, killed and left to hang from a scaffold like a scarecrow, and a sign was placed about his neck, Evanora witnessed the brutal murder from afar and tried to cast several spells to save him - using the spell book that Keras had gifted her several years earlier - but to no avail. She was then forced to wait for the guards to leave before she could go to him and cut him down, noting that the sign around his neck had been left for her. Covered in blood and with a lock of hair that looked like her sister's, along with one of Doc's tattooed fingers, the sign stated that they had been caught crossing the boundary and had been executed for their treasons. She would be next, and it was only a matter of time. Distraught but desperate not to linger too long and get caught herself, Evy held a brief funeral for her lost companions, burning Fiyero's bloodied body on a makeshift pyre along with the sign, Nessa's hair and Doc's finger, before fleeing the kingdom properly. Something - instinct possibly - made her go to Gedrefed where she was reunited with her best friend. She has remained in Gedrefed ever since, but having taken a vow never to step into 'that cursed land' (Elysium) ever again, she has refused to take part in any of the attacks that the Dark Elves have made upon the kingdom in the many years since her banishment, and even when Keras was overthrown by Helikaon Drake and returned to live in Elysium under the rule of her niece , Evanora still refused to return, taking up refuge in a small dwelling in the Black Mountains. Because of her past, she also finally embraced the idea that no good deed goes unpunished, and vowed never again to help anyone or try to be good, because doing so in the past had only ever brought her pain and suffering. Instead she became hostile, angry and violent to anyone who tried to disturb her, and her actions earned her the nickname 'Wicked Bitch of the West'. She soon became a force to be feared, even by the so called 'fearless' Dark Elves, and no-one dared to venture into the Black Mountains. Her name and her reputation alone became enough to deter people, so she lived in isolation, keeping herself to herself - just the way she wanted it to be. After all, she couldn't hurt anyone else if she was alone. Category:Sorcery Category:Misc. Families Category:Misc. Generations Category:Female Category:Elf